


동정의 기사

by hicstans



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>영화 끝난 직후, 에그시가 정식 킹스맨의 일원이 되다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	동정의 기사

“해리가 살아있어요?”  
멀린은 제자리에서 족히 일 미터는 넘게 뛰어오른 에그시를 감탄의 시선으로 바라보았다.  
“체조선수였다더니...”  
“네?”  
“아, 그래. 살아있다.”  
그가 다시 멀쩡한 척 했다.  
“그 직전에 그가 머리에 충격을 받고 입원해있었지? 수트는 방탄으로 할 수 있어도 머리만은 보호받을 수 없다는 점이 부각된 김에 신기술을 적용해봤다. 아직 시험작이긴 하지만 두개골 주위의.”  
“복잡한 건 됐고 살아있는 거죠?”  
멀린은 에그시를 째려보았다.  
“그 자리에서 살아남은 건 틀림없지. 그래서 신기술의 효용성이 입증된 만큼.”  
에그시가 다시 입을 벌리기 전에 멀린이 먼저 손을 들어 그를 막았다.  
“앞으로, 내가 설명중일 때는 작전상 매우 중요한 상황인 경우가 아니라면 말 끊지 말도록. 알았나? 갤러해드.”  
“뭐라고요?”  
“너도 이제 킹스맨의 일원이니까, 새 코드명으로 부르는 게 합당하지.”  
멀린이 아무렇지도 않은 표정으로 말했다.  
“그거야 그렇지만, 갤러해드라니요? 그건 해리잖아요?”  
“확실히, 너는 아서왕의 전설을 읽어본 적이 없는 모양이군.”  
멀린이 점잔을 빼며 설명했다.  
“갤러해드는 동정의 기사다. 이번에 해리는.”  
“동정은 개뿔이! 저 공주님하고 뭐 했는지 멀린도 봤잖아요!”  
“안 봤다. 현대의 순결이란 성적인 것만이 아닌 정신의 고결함을 나타내지.”  
“안 봤어요?”  
우리는 스파이고 전투 기술을 연마하긴 하나 어디까지나 킹스맨은 사람들을 보호하기 위해서만 죽인다. 그런데.”  
“정말 안 봤어요?”  
“이번에 해리는 비록 발렌타인의.”  
“거짓말 하는 거 아니에요?”  
“음모에 당해서라고는 하나 자제력을 잃고 무고한 사람들을 학살.”  
“어떻게 그걸 안 볼 수가 있어요, 남자가?”  
“에그시!”  
멀린이 소리치자 그가 움찔했다.  
“너 내가 네 섹스씬 보고 안 보고가 중요하냐, 해리가 어떻게 되었는지가 중요하냐?”  
“해리가 중요하죠. 물론.”  
“그럼 입 좀 다물어.”  
멀린은 에그시가 입을 꽉 다문 걸 확인하고 말을 계속했다.  
“그런 결과로 해리는 갤러해드를 칭할 자격을 잃었고 그러니 그 코드명은 새로 요원이 된 네가 계승하게 되었다는 거다.”  
“그럼 해리는요?”  
멀린이 말을 끝낸 걸 확인하고 에그시가 물었다.  
“그에겐 다른 좀 덜 고귀한 기사 이름이 붙나요?”  
“원탁의 기사 중 덜 고귀한 자는 없다.”  
“....그럼 은퇴? 하긴 그럴 나이도 됐죠, 이제 푹 쉬면서 여생을....”  
“해리 그렇게 안 늙었다.”  
멀린이 짜증스럽게 말했다.  
“그리고 킹스맨에게 은퇴란 없다. 킹스맨이 더 이상 킹스맨이 아니게 될 때는 죽었을 때 뿐이야.”  
“뭐에요, 딴 코드명 붙이는 것도 아니고 은퇴도 안 되면....”  
에그시가 입을 다물었다. 자발적으로.  
“설마.”  
“항의해도 소용없어.”  
멀린이 무겁게 말했다.  
“아니 일껏 살아 돌아온 사람을 어떻게!”  
“어쩔 수 없어. 그게 새 아서의 결정이다.”  
“새 아서라고요.”  
에그시의 표정이 험악해졌다.  
“발렌타인의 꼬임에 홀랑 넘어가서 혼자만 살아남으려고 했던 그 추한 늙은이나 똑같은 놈을 후임으로 들였나요!”  
“넌 이해 못.”  
“당연히 이해 못하죠!”  
에그시가 소리 질렀다.  
“어떻게 해리에게 그럴 수가 있어요? 둘 친구 아니었어요?”  
“갤러해드.”  
“날 그 이름으로 부르지 말아요, 킹스맨 때려칠 거니까! 죽일 테면 죽여보든가! 난 차라리 해리 따라갈 테니!”  
에그시가 본부를 뛰쳐나갔다. 밖에 차가 있는 걸 보고 잠깐 망설이다 올라탔다.  
차는 런던 시내로 달렸다. 당연한 듯 양복점 앞에 와 서자 에그시는 안으로 들어갔다.  
도망갈 수도 있었지만 그러지 않았다. 그는 이미 한 번 아서를 쓰러뜨렸다. 후임이 어떤 놈이건 그 따위 결정을 내린 걸 후회하게 만들어주고 말겠다는 생각이 들끓었다.  
재단사는 아무 말 없이 그를 2층으로 보내주었다. 에그시는 심호흡을 하고 육중한 두 쪽 문을 발로 쾅 차서 열었다. 

“노크라고 들어는 봤나?”  
탁자 끝, 아서의 자리 오른쪽에 해리 하트가 앉아있었다.  
“해리?!”  
에그시가 한달음에 그에게 달려갔다.  
“살아있었어요?”  
“그래. 멀린이 말 안 해주던가?”  
“아... 그러긴 했는데..... 새 아서가.”  
“아, 그래. 그 문제가 있었지.”  
해리가 우아한 태도로 자리에서 일어났다.  
“이제부터 여기가 자네 자릴세, 갤러해드.”  
해리가 옆으로 비켜서서 에그시더러 앉으라고 손짓까지 했으나 에그시는 움직이지 않았다.  
“그럼 해리는요?”  
그가 물었다.  
“킹스맨을 그만두면.”  
“그만둬? 누가 그런 소릴 하던가.”  
해리는 옆으로 한 걸음 움직였다.  
그리고 아서의 자리에 앉았다.  
“단지 자리를 좀 옆으로 옮겼을 뿐이지.”  
에그시가 해리를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“그리고 여기서는 코드명으로 부르도록.”  
“...........새 아서란 게.”  
“은퇴할까도 생각했는데, 이번 사태로 일손이 많이 부족해져서 그런지 나도 이제 푹 쉬면서 여생을 즐길 나이가 되었다는 걸 아무도 인정해주지 않더군.”  
“...........듣고 있었나요!”  
해리가 씩 웃었다.  
“날 따라온다고 했지? 킹스맨의 인원이 된 것을 정식으로 환영하네.”  
그가 손을 내밀었다.  
“그리고 앞으론 멀린의 말을 끊지 말고 사람 말을 끝까지 듣도록 하게나.”  
-그리고 늦지 말고.  
멀린의 목소리가 들렸다.  
-갤러해드는 늦는 전통 같은 거 정말로 만들고 싶지 않거든.

**Author's Note:**

> 그리고 에그시는 펍에 들렀다가 딘의 일당을 손봐주느라 첫 출근 날부터 지각하고 말았습니다. 해피엔딩 해피엔딩.


End file.
